The Woods
by kraft-cheese-is-plastic
Summary: This is pretty much the sequal to The Village. What becomes of Lucuis, Ivy and Kevin, the young man who helped Ivy get the meds she needed for Lucuis to recover. PLZ R&R! Chapter two now up! Need 5 more reveiws to go on!
1. Tears

_**The Woods**_

_**By Lina Bennion a.k.a. kraft-cheese-is-plastic**_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Village or any of its characters cuz if I did it would have been a heck of a lot scarier and it would have shown what became of Lucuis and Ivy. But I do own Kevin's mom and great grandfather!

(To get this story you have to have seen the movie first, if not, go ahead and read it anyway though it wont make any sense but heck, nothing makes sense to me anyway!)

Chapter One

Tears

Ivy slowly began to climb up the ladder propped against the concrete wall which separated the "other towns" from Covington Woods. She reached the top and sat down, her back to the town. "Thank you for your help. I shall never forget your kindness" she told the young police officer who had helped her get the medicine she needed in order for her beloved Lucius to recover. She then jumped over the wall, landing hard on her knees. She grit her teeth in pain but made no sound. She felt around for her walking stick which she had left on the ground before climbing over the wall then continued down the gravel path which had led her to the "other towns" in the first place.

The young police officer, Kevin, just sat there in his car, stunned at what had just happened. After about thirty minutes he started up the vehicle and finished his route.

On his way home that evening, he stopped by his favorite slushy stand and sat down for a drink. As he sipped his razzle dazzle berry slush, he began to think of the event that had occurred earlier that day. He recalled what she had said about were she had come from. "That is so weird" he thought to himself. Then he remembered something she had told him after he had asked for her name, "Ivy, Ivy Elizabeth Walker" "Oh my gosh!" he said out loud drawing everyone in the rooms attention to him. Embarrassed and caught off guard, he stuttered, "oh…um…I gotta go!" as he ran out the door leaving his slushy behind.

He jumped into his jeep and drove off. He looked up into his car mirror admiring his hat, dark brown in color with a white rectangular piece of fabric with the name Walker sewed on. He admired it so much because it reminded him of his great grandfather who had started Walker Wildlife Preserve and had owned it till that jerk, Mr. Jay bought it off. He sped over to his mother's house to find her rocking in the old rocking chair he had built for her when he was thirteen years old. He ran up to her and asked "Mom, tell me more about dad's brother, you know, the one that was missing and never found?"

Ivy stumbled her way through the woods, blind as a bat. She soon came across what felt like an old, rotting and quite large fallen tree branch. A very familiar feeling tree branch. She soon recalled there being a deep sinkhole nearby so preceded with caution. As she felt her way around it, she remembered being attacked by a creature earlier that day. She shuddered at the thought of it. She knew that "the thing" that had tried to kill her was not one of the elders, they would never do that to her. So she figured it was real unaware of Noah venturing into the woods. She soon became frightened at the thought there could be more out there waiting for the right time to strike back at her for killing one of there fellow creatures. Thinking of this made her run towards the village, faster than she had ever run before. Not for her sake but for Lucuis's. She could feel twigs brush past her face, leafs crunch under her feet. Her lungs were burning but she knew she had to go on so she kept running with her hands outstretched hoping she would feel the tree before she hit it. This didn't work to well because in a split second, Ivy was knocked to the ground by an unknown object and her head ached of something terrible. She just lay there for a few minutes try to gather herself together until curiosity got the better of her so she stood up to try and figure out what had knocked her down but felt herself to be dizzy and fell back to the ground. After a few more try's of getting up and falling, finally her dizziness wore off. She out stretched her arms in front of her and slowly moved forward till she felt what had knocked her to the ground. "Feels like a tree," she thought so herself, "but wait, the surface is to smooth to be a tree." Suddenly she heard noise. "It sounds like a flag billowing in the wind, the boundary! I'm home!" She yelled out loud.

She soon made her way blindly through the meadow which led to the village. She started to call out in hope someone would hear her and come to her aid which many soon did. The next moment, she found herself at the foot of Lucuis's bed. She dropped the medicine were she stood and ran over to her lover's side. She leaned over him and whispered comforting things into his ear as the doctor began to care for the wound near his stomach using the new medicines Ivy had brought from the "other towns". But she was soon sent out of the room because the doctor now needed to have deep concentration in order for him to tend to the wound nearest to the heart.

Ivy's sister Kitty led her to their home to get her bathed and some nice fresh clothes. As soon as she was all cleaned up her father came into her room and sat down on the bed next to her. "I wish I could tell you another time regarding the fact you are still recovering from your journey through Covington Woods but we might as well get this over with," he paused before continuing, "Earlier this morning we found Noah to be missing as long as a spare costume. We fear he is dead." Ivy sat there in silence as her father stood up and made his way towards the door. Before he left she slowly replied, "I was attacked by a creature on the way to the towns," Her father slowly turned around to face her,"yes?" "I jumped out of the way before it pushed me down a deep pit," she paused as if afraid to continue, "It did not live." She cupped her hands over her face and began to cry knowing she had committed a murder. Her father sat back down next to her and put his arm around his shoulder. "There there," he said, "don't cry, it's not your fault he is dead Ivy, you were simply just protecting your self unaware of the creature to really be Noah. God does forgive you know." With this he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and gently dabbed her tears dry. "Everything's going to be all right," he said hugging her, "everything's going to be all right."

Hours later, when all was quite and everyone asleep, Ivy ever so quietly tip-toed out the front door see Lucuis. She could not rest until she new he was himself again. She felt her way around until she found what was sure to be the place they were keeping Lucuis till his recovery. She felt around for the door knob, slowly opened the door and crept inside. She felt her way over to the head of his bed and sat down in the chair that had been placed there. She gently felt around for his hand and held it close to her heart. A few hours past and she began to grow tired. She felt her head droop as she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a small pressure on her hand. She opened her eyes though she knew she wouldn't see anything. But she could see a color, faint, like a haze but she still could see it as clear day. She felt around her hand to see what had made the slight pressure till in here mind there was a clear image of another hand griping hers. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice, "Good morning Ivy," the voice was weak but she could hear it ring out in her mind again and again as clear as a bell. "Oh Lucuis," she cried bending down to kiss his soft lips. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He tried to hug her back but he was still quite weak so he just lay there with his arms around her. "I've never been so happy to hear your voice," Ivy cried with joy. She felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek. "No, stop asking, I'm not going to tell you your color Lucuis." As she bent down for another kiss.

(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. PLZ REVIEW! I'm not going to post the next chapter till I have at least five non-critical reviews. And if your gonna diss my story at least have the guts to sign your name.)


	2. Photos

Disclaimer: I own Kevin's mom and dad And I kinda own his grandpa (you'll see later) but no one else.

Chapter Two

Photos

Kevin quickly helped his mother's old and frail body out of her chair and guided her into the house. She led Kevin down a long, dim lighted hallway then stopped at the end at the foot of a locked door. She pulled a small, old fashioned key from her pocket, stuck it in the old rusty key hole, and turned. She stepped aside, allowing Kevin to open the door. He turned the brass knob and pushed the oak door open with great ease to see it led into darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he found a flight of stairs leading up to the attic. He took a step up, his mother following close behind. As he reached the top, he took a step aside, allowing his mom to pass. Kevin waved his arms around hoping to find the metal string which turned on the light which he soon found. As he pulled the string it broke in his hand so he pulled out a small flashlight he carried on his belt along with his gun and a pair of cuffs. He searched around the room for his mom, wondering were the old lady had gone to. She soon emerged out of the darkness of the room carrying a quite large black book.

Once downstairs, Kevin took a seat by his mom on the old couch his father had bought for her along as a coffee table and the arm chair for her thirty fifth birth day but he had long passed away since. She opened the book. It must have been filled with millions of photos, three fourths of them in black and white. She flipped to about the middle of the album the flipped a few more pages then stopped at page with many photos of the same man which Kevin recognized as his uncle Eddy. "Almost 20 years ago, your Uncle Eddy as long as his wife aunt Tabby who was pregnant at the time were abducted and never found as long as a bunch of others who were believed to be taken by the same man." His mother told him, "The man was never captured and no bodies were ever found." "Do you mind if I barrow this?" Kevin said holding up a picture of his uncle Eddy with his arm around his pregnant wife. "Go ahead," Miss Walker replied. Kevin reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet were he stored the picture so he wouldn't lose or ruin it. He then continued flipping through the album then stopped at a photograph of a small boy holding up a golden pocket watch with much joy in his eyes "Who is this?" he asked, "Oh that to would be your Uncle Eddy on his eighth birth day if I remember correctly." She replied, "I believe he was given this watch from his grandfather who had owned it when he was a boy, well, that's what your father told me." In awe, Kevin slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden pocket watch. His mother gasped, "Were did you get that?" She asked "Some girl gave it to me." He replied,

"And what was her name?"

"Ivy, Ivy Elizabeth Walker"

They must have both gotten the same thought at this time because Kevin asked, "Well how do we know it's his?" "Well his grandfather had carved in his name on the back before giving it to him." Kevin slowly flipped it over and surely, the there was name carved on the back. Kevin read the name out loud to himself, "Edward."

(Sorry it's so short ppl, but I needed to have that as chapter two alone. Did that even make sense? Probably not but I'm blonde so don't blame me for my stupidity! But, hey, I got the next chapter up today! That's sooner then I thought!)


End file.
